


Half Life VR But The AI Are SCPs

by darlingDesires



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boomer implied, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, SCP AU, hlvrai au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: “What is this place?”“You’ll have to be a little more specific,” Dr. Coolatta smiled.“Where are we?”“You’re in a facility owned and operated by the— the SCP foundation.”“Are we still in New Mexico?”“I can’t tell you,” Dr. Coolatta said, apologizing briefly.Gordon nodded. Fair. “What do you do here?”“The foundation helps contain and conduct tests on… things that can’t normally be explained,” Dr. Coolatta ran a hand through his hair as he spoke.-----Gordon works for the SCP Foundation now. Hilarity ensues.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this fic! Shoutout & special thanks to my partner for helping me plan :D

He knew it would make his back ache in the morning, but he was tired. You can only sit still for so long before the body grows restless, becoming stiff with the urge to change positions. He assumed the trip would be shorter than it was. He guessed he’d been wrong. Who knew how much farther they had to go before he could lie somewhere more comfortable? An hour? Six?

A brief bit of comfort now was worth a little soreness later, Gordon decided. He reclined back, feeling his spine press against the metal floor uncomfortably. He brought his hands beneath his head to cushion it, trying to make the best of the small space he found himself in. From where he lay he could hear the rumbling of the engine, and occasionally, another car driving past. Far above him was a cutout framed by a few iron bars that afforded him what little light he had, allowing him to peek out at the sky full of stars. From this angle, he could almost see the moon, half full and beautiful. It was the first time he’d seen it since… this whole mess began.

Gordon supposed he’d been lucky the foundation had reached out to him. It made sense they wanted him to participate in testing—after all, he’d been a scientist before… well. He didn’t want to think about that. The important thing was that once he tested for a month, they would let him go, and he’d be free to live his life once again. It should be easy.

He rested his eyes, feeling himself begin to drift off, and when he opened them next the transportation vehicle had halted. Gordon sat up slowly, watching as the door slid open, holding out his wrists as the guard wordlessly cuffed him. The silence was unnerving, but he supposed the foundation was quite secretive, they wouldn’t risk telling him anything he didn’t need to know.

As he was escorted away from the truck, briefly, he glanced at the moon. It might be the last time he saw it for a while, he wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as he could.

At the elevator, he was handed off to a much shorter security guard, wearing a different uniform. “Yo.”

“Hey,” Gordon greeted, glancing at the ID hanging from the front of the guard’s vest. He’d never seen the name Benrey before, pausing for a moment to wonder how you pronounced it. The elevator doors slid shut, and Benrey slid his access card in the reader, pressing a button. When Gordon met the guard’s eyes again, they were expectant. “Huh?”

“What are you in for?” Benrey repeated.

“Testing?” Gordon furrowed his brows.

“No, like..” Benrey clicked his tongue. “Treason?” He paused. “Arson? You look like an arsonist.”

“I look like an arsonist?”

“That’s it, right?” Gordon just stared at him. “How about drugs? Or murder?” Gordon averted his eyes. “Ohh shit, for real?”

“I didn’t do it.” The guard laughed. Gordon glanced up, suddenly defensive. “Wh— it’s true!”

“4870 the murderer. Guess they put you in the right block.”

“48– what?”

“You didn’t get your number yet?” Benrey asked, leaning against the wall of the elevator. “So much for an easy transition.”

“Is that some kind of testing ID? 48–”

“—70,” Benrey supplied. “That’s your name, bro.”

Gordon looked down at his feet, feeling hollow in his chest. He didn’t like it.

The elevator doors slid open, and when Gordon stepped out, he felt claustrophobic. They were several stories underground, that much he knew, but everything felt… tight. As Benrey escorted him to his cell, rambling about something inconsequential, he felt his stomach churn.

They reached the end of a hall and Benrey slid his access card through a reader, opening up a small room with an uncomfortable looking cot, a desk, and a small table lamp. “Here’s your room, Dr. Coolatta will be over in like ten minutes for a psych eval.”

“Okay,” Gordon said as Benrey slid off his handcuffs. He stepped into the room and looked back at Benrey, who was waiting for something. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” Benrey grinned in self satisfaction. The door slid closed silently, and Gordon was alone with his thoughts, surveying the small room and taking in the details. He tread quietly towards his bed, sitting on the end—it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as it looked.

Just as Benrey had said, a little over ten minutes later, a scientist came walking into the room wearing a labcoat that was just a little too short on the arms and a fun striped tie. His voice was chipper and kind when he spoke, it made Gordon feel at ease. “Hello! Welcome to the facility, 4870!”

“Thanks,” Gordon smiled, moving to stand up. “You’re here for the psych eval, right?”

“Oh— you don’t have to get up,” the scientist quickly assured him, pulling the chair out from the desk and sitting down. “We can chat in here.”

“Okay,” Gordon sat back down, nodding his head in affirmation.

“I’m Dr. Coolatta,” the scientist smiled, sticking out his hand. Gordon shook it. “How was the ride over?”

“Uncomfortable,” Gordon joked, laughing. Dr. Coolatta nodded sympathetically, clicking his pen.

“I’ve been petitioning to make the transport vehicles more— more comfortable for Class D,” Dr. Coolatta supplemented.

“Class D?” Gordon asked. “What’s the D stand for?”

“...Delightful,” Dr. Coolatta replied, unconvincingly. He moved on before Gordon could press him on the matter. “I’ve just got a few short questions for you, but first… do you have any questions for me?”

“About what?” Gordon asked.

“Anything,” Dr. Coolatta tapped his pen against the clipboard gently. “I— I can’t answer everything, some of it’s classified, but I’ll tell you what I can!”

“What is this place?”

“You’ll have to be a little more specific,” Dr. Coolatta smiled.

“Where are we?”

“You’re in a facility owned and operated by the— the SCP foundation.”

“Are we still in New Mexico?”

“I can’t tell you,” Dr. Coolatta said, apologizing briefly.

Gordon nodded. Fair. “What do you do here?”

“The foundation helps contain and conduct tests on… things that can’t normally be explained,” Dr. Coolatta ran a hand through his hair as he spoke.

Feeling like he’d understood none of that, Gordon moved on with his next question. “What kind of tests am I going to do?”

“I can’t tell you that either,” Dr. Coolatta looked at his clipboard momentarily. “But! We’ll brief you before the test. And— Plus, you’ll be guided and monitored during your tests, they can tell you what to do.”

“Okay,” Gordon acknowledged, nodding. He paused, debating whether or not to ask his next question. “I… why me?”

“We need people to help test,” Dr. Coolatta thought for a moment, “and giving felons a chance to earn their freedom is an added bonus!”

So it didn’t have anything to do with his scientific background. Gordon’s shoulders sank, and in that moment he began to feel less special.

“Do you have any more questions?” Dr. Coolatta shifted in his seat. The man was sure fidgety.

“I think I’m good,” Gordon replied.

“Good!” Dr. Coolatta clicked his pen once more. “Do you mind if we start the evaluation?”

“Not at all, go for it,” Gordon smiled. This wasn’t so bad.


	2. Document HL072 ; Document HL287

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Documents regarding SCP-HL072 and SCP-HL287.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded + reformatted because the table didn't render properly!

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-HL072

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-HL072 is to be contained within a Standard Secure Humanoid Containment Cell in Research Sector-04 at Site-22. Room shall be furnished as a standard living area, SCP-HL072 is to be visited weekly to maintain consistent socialization.

**Addendum:** SCP-HL072 is not to be separated from SCP-HL287 unless two level 5 staff are present.

**Description:** SCP-HL072 is a humanoid in the form of an elderly man approximately 1.73 m tall and weighing 74 kg. SCP-HL072, hereby referred to as SCP-HL072-1, is an entity with a demonstrated ability to divide itself under extreme stress into copies hereby referred to as SCP-HL287-2, SCP-HL287-3, and beyond.

* * *

**Testing Log:**

**DATE: ██/██/████  
DATA: **SCP-HL072-1 was introduced to SCP-HL022 **  
EFFECTS:** SCP-HL072-1 divided three times, creating SCP-HL072-5, SCP-HL072-6, and SCP-HL072-7 **  
NOTES:** 240 minutes after the removal of SCP-HL022, SCP-HL072-1 became hostile towards SCP-HL072-5, SCP-HL072-6, and SCP-HL072-7.

**DATE: ██/██/████  
DATA: **SCP-HL072-1 was introduced to SCP-HL630 **  
EFFECTS:** SCP-HL072 divided two times, creating SCP-HL072-8 and SCP-HL072-9 **  
NOTES:** SCP-HL072-8 was removed from the room and taken to a separate containment cell for further testing. 210 minutes after the initial divide, SCP-HL072-1 became hostile towards SCP-HL072-9.

**DATE: ██/██/████  
DATA: **SCP-HL072-1 was introduced to Dr. Coolatta **  
EFFECTS:** SCP-HL072-1 divided once, creating SCP-HL072-10 **  
NOTES:** SCP-HL072-10 was removed from the room and taken to a separate containment cell for further testing.

**DATE: ██/██/████  
DATA: **SCP-HL072-8 was introduced to SCP-HL072-10 **  
EFFECTS:** No anomalous effects occurred. **  
NOTES:** No additional notes were recorded.

**DATE: ██/██/████  
DATA: **SCP-HL072-8 was introduced to SCP-HL022 **  
EFFECTS:** No anomalous effects occurred. **  
NOTES:** Although physically identical to SCP-HL072-1, any replicas of itself don’t appear to share its abilities.

**DATE: ██/██/████  
DATA: **SCP-HL072-1 was introduced to SCP-HL287 **  
EFFECTS:** SCP-HL072-1 did not divide **  
NOTES:** SCP-HL072-1 formed an attachment to SCp-HL287. If forced to separate, SCP-HL072-1 begins dividing exponentially.

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-HL287

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** ~~SCP-HL287 is to be contained within a fiberglass cylinder measuring 3 m x 1.5 m in Research Sector 03 at Site-22.~~

**Temporary Containment Procedures:** SCP-HL287 is to be contained within a Standard Secure Humanoid Containment Cell in Research Sector-04 at Site-22. Room shall be furnished as a standard living area. SCP-HL287 is not to be separated from SCP-HL072 unless two level 5 staff are present.

**Description:** SCP-HL287 is a humanoid in the form of an elderly man approximately 1.80 m tall and weighing 62 kg.

When SCP-HL287 is inflicted with a fatal wound, it dies. A near identical replica of subject is formed, behaving identically to the first with the exception of small changes in personality, interests, and skills. Subject refers to previous iterations as “prototypes”.

* * *

**Interviewed:** SCP-HL287  
 **Interviewer:** Dr. [REDACTED]

[Begin Audio Transcription]  
 ****

**SCP-HL287:** What? What is this?  
 **Dr. [REDACTED]:** Hello, I’m here to ask a few questions.  
 **SCP-HL287:** I already told you idiots, don’t know shit about what happened in ‘89!  
 **Dr. [REDACTED]:** What?  
 **SCP-HL287:** What?  
 **Dr. [REDACTED]:** I don’t understand.  
 **SCP-HL287:** What were _you_ talking about?  
 **Dr. [REDACTED]:** We have a couple questions about your regenerative qualities.  
 **SCP-HL287:** Oh. Alright.  
 **Dr. [REDACTED]:** How are you able to regenerate?  
 **SCP-HL287:** I don’t know.  
 **Dr. [REDACTED]:** Is there anything you can tell us?  
 **SCP-HL287:** No.  
 **Dr. [REDACTED]:** Okay, that's-- ( _sigh_ ) I think we're done here.

[End Audio Transcription]


End file.
